Supernatural Avengers
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: Sam and Dean have been recruited to train the Avengers to kick supernatural butt. (No pairings or anything just good ol fun. Rated T for language)
1. Impersonation

Sam and Dean were on their usual way. As they drove down the road, they talked leisurely. "Ya know with all this hell gates being open shit going down, it's going to be a tough year...I know I ask this a lot but...Are you good, Sammy? Everything alright up here?" He pointed to his head with his free hand. Sam sighed,"I am fine, Dean."

"I am just checking. I am your older brother, you know? That's what brothers do. They worry restlessly about their little brothers and if they may be a vessel for some evil deity." Dean said. Sam said,"You're the only one worried. I am fine Dean." "I hope so..." Dean said.  
There was a long and thick silence that blanketed itself over the two. Sam looked down at the paperwork in his lap. Sam broke the silence,"oh...It's your turn to pick the aliases."  
Dean smirked,"Agent Stark and Banner." Sam looked down and said,"Who's going to be wh-. Wait-" he looked up and said,"You are such a geek."  
Dean smirked,"What? They are bad-ass! Oh by the way, I am Stark. Green monsters aren't my style."  
Sam rolled his eyes and said, "We are not related." Dean smirked and said,"Bitch." Sam frowned,"Jerk."

Dean and Sam pulled up to the scene of the crime. They pulled up the crime tape and stepped underneath. They quickly flashed their badges and called out their aliases. Little did they know that as soon as they did that, they put a very powerful organization on their case.

Nick Fury stood at his spot in the hanger of the helicarier. Agent Duncan came up to him. He said,"Sir. I do not know how important this is at the moment but we have an impersonation of two of our own."

Fury furrowed his brow,"Impersonation?" Agent Duncan said,"Yessir. Two males arrived on the scene of a crime claiming to be Tony Stark and Bruce Banner." Fury narrowed his eye,"Who exactly were these men?"

"The Winchesters."

Nick Fury turned and said,"Bring them here."  
Nick Fury had been planning to bring them aboard anyway. Nick Fury knew about the war between heaven, hell and Earth. He could never get involved knowing that the team he had was not ready to fight angels and demons. He just didn't have enough people with enough knowledge about the subject. He now had an excuse to bring them there.

-  
Sam and Dean had just finished their investigation. Sam looked over his notes. "This doesn't look good..." Dean huffed,"When the hell does it ever look good?" Dean pulled his gear into drive and fixed his rear view mirror. When he looked, his eyes met with a pair that belonged to a SHIELD agent that was sitting in his backseat. After the agent's spot had be discovered. He quickly pressed his fingers firmly to the pressure points on their necks.

They both laid unconscious in the front seats. Agent Sitwell phoned in to headquarters from the backseat to let Fury know that the targets had been apprehended. Agent Sitwell moved Dean to the back seat as he drove the car away to an undisclosed location to allow a plane to pick them up and take them back to headquarters.

-  
Dean woke with drool on the side of his face. His head snapped upward when he realized his hands were in cuffs. He found a dark skinned man staring at him.  
"Dean Winchester." Fury smirked. "Whoa there Mace Windu, whatever Crowley or the vamps or dem-"  
Fury frowned he obviously didn't get the Windu reference.

Fury reassured him,"I am in no way affiliated with any of those individuals. I am here to talk about why you impersonated two of my men."

Dean frowned. He couldn't think of the names he picked that could of actually have been real agents."Who-" Fury tossed the fake ID on the table."Agent Stark?"

Dean made an "O" face. He said,"Look man...if I told you about it, you wouldn't believe me."

Fury smirked,"Oh I know all about the war that rages between heaven and hell. I know that Crowley has been tormenting you and your brother since he has become the king of hell. I also know what that means for us humans. I know that the fate of humanity currently lies in the Winchester's hands."fury placed his palms flat on the table and leaned toward Dean.

"That's a lot of responsibility for two human beings." Fury said. Dean frowned deeply,"Yea? Well we've been doing a mighty good damned job. What's your point?"

Fury spoke authoritatively,"My POINT...Mr. Winchester is that the fate of the human race lies in the hands of TWO people. People tend to get a little antsy knowing that."

"What do you want us ta do? Stop saving the world?" Dean asked. Fury stood erect and smiled,"Well of course  
not, Mr. Winchester. I just want you two to have a team on your side to help you when you need it."

"So wait...I am being rewarded for illegally impersonating two people?"Dean asked. Fury rolled his eye,"Don't push it Winchester."

Dean said,"Who will be in this team anyways?


	2. Fanboys

**AN: wow guys thanks so much for the awesome feedback. You guys are awesome! Thanks a ton!**

**On to chapter 2**

* * *

Fury walked Sam and Dean down the hall of Headquarters. Fury said as they walked, "You will be briefed on your team enroute. Once you get there your team will-... _should_ be ready to train. They are a handful and they are our wild card. And-"Fury turned to stare at them. "... _please_ don't piss any of them off."

Sam said,"But what about our case? We were onto Crowley!" Dean agreed,"Yea! And we have an angel to find." Fury said,"You will still be able to work the case, you'll just have a little extra muscle on your side. And as for your friend, he always seems to turn up sooner than later doesn't he?"

Fury continued walking. Dean looked at Sam and said in a hushed voice," He knows about Cas, Sam!"  
Sam said as he looked at Fury's back,"I know. You think these guys are affiliated with the angels?" Dean shook his head,"I don't know, come on." They followed after Fury again.

Fury continued once more,"You will take a jet to New York from here." Dean asked,"Wait wait wait. You never answered my question! Who are they?What's so great about this team anyway? What can they do that we can't?" Fury smirked,"Well if I am not mistaken... one or two of them can fly." Dean made a puzzled face,"Wha-" Fury said,"This is where I leave you. Agent Hill and Agent Coulson will take you to the jet pad. Be careful, the oxygen gets a little thin up there."

Dean and Sam followed after the agents with doubt in their minds. Coulson said as they entered through the double doors,"We won't be able to give you much about the team because your level clearance renders you unauthorized to know that information. Their names and aliases remain confidential until they decide to give their names to you. Many of them are in hiding and would like it to stay that way but if they decide to trust you with that information, that is to their disclosure."

Coulson led them to the indoor jet hanger and led them aboard the aircraft. Sam and Dean had to strap into their seats when they boarded the jet. Coulson said,"A few rules. Outside contact will be monitored by SHIELD. You will stay at the team's headquarters until further notice. If and when your friend Castiel arrives, SHIELD must be notified. If you can help it, it would be best not to befriend the 'Engineer'. And absolutely under no circumstances should you ever anger any of them."

Sam and Dean's faces were puzzled. Sam said,"So you guys can just kidnap us and just drop us off at some place?" Coulson smirked,"It's more like relocating."

Dean asked with anger in his voice,"Where is my car?!" Coulson said,"Your car, I assure you, will be given back to you upon your arrival."

Dean happened to glance out of the window as they soared through the sky. He saw the large building standing above New York. He smirked and said,"Dude! Look! That's avengers tower! You think we'll be close to it? We might get to see some of them." Sam looked out the window in shock.

Coulson said,"That's where you are staying." Dean made a face as the gears in his head began to turn. "Wait- Our team?"

Coulson said,"Your team is the Avengers." Dean laughed,"Come on. Stop playing man."

Coulson stared at Dean. Dean glanced back out of the window and back at Phil. "You aren't serious." Coulson said,"I couldn't be more serious."

Sam stood up,"THE Avengers? Coulson looked at the two,"You must be fans."

"Well I mean they're cool, I guess."Dean shrugged and lied about how he really felt. They landed on the helipad and the all got off the jet. Dean smirked as he looked around.  
Sam looked as though he was impressed at everything. The two entered the building and looked around with widened expressions. They took the elevator down a couple of levels and they got off at the common area. Dean smiled at the room. He could get used to this.

"Good evening sir." Jarvis called out. Dean and Sam drew their weapons instinctively. "Holy hell! God?" Dean called up to the ceiling. Sam looked up as well and said,"Who knew God was British?"

Steve rounded the corner he said,"That isn't god but I can see how you could make that mistake." Dean lowered his weapon. He smirked and held out his hand and said,"You are Captain America."

Steve said as he shook his hand,"You've heard of me. I am sorry to inform that I have not heard of you." Dean said," Oh I am Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Nice to meet you, son." Cap said as he shook hands with Sam.

Coulson said," You'll be surprised about all the cool things the owner has in this place."

A voice came from behind them,"Oh Phil you are making me blush." Dean turned to see Tony Stark. Tony took a look at the two brothers he asked,"Are Thor 2 and Jensen Ackles staying here?" He pointed at us.

Dean did not understand that reference. He gave a puzzled look. Sam had a knowing smirk on his face. Dean asked,"What?" Sam smiled,"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Stark said,"Why exactly have you dropped these two at my doorstep?" Dean looked at Tony in awe. He had so much respect for him. Coulson said,"I'll disclose all that information once you can get everyone assembled. We have a few things that are about to get unclassified."

Everyone gathered at the round table. Dean smiled as he stared at the big A that stretched the length and width of the table.

Coulson said,"These two are the Winchesters. The Winchesters have saved the world many, many times. They are here to train you and prepare you to fight a new kind of fight."

Steve said,"With all do respect sir, the avengers have been doing a fine job without any help. What villain would be too tough for us to handle?"

"How about the king of hell?"


	3. Breach

"The King of Hell?" Thor boasted in question. "Hela maybe vile and unsightly but she is no king."

Coulson smirked,"No, I am talking about the Hell that we humans believe in." Thor made an un-pleased face.

Steve scrunched up his face in question,"The King of Hell? ...As...as in Satan?" Dean intervened,"No no no. Lucy was the old king. We locked him away a long time ago."

Steve made a face at the nickname he'd given to the villain. All the while Bruce sat there quietly and listened. Tony said,"You cannot be serious."

Sam said,"There is a war between worlds that we are standing right in the middle of. We hang in the balance and we keep that balance stable. There are other creatures who happen to delay our fight but our main concern are the angels and demons."

Tony scoffed,"I thought angels were good guys." Dean,"Yea me too, until those sons-uh-bitches tried to eliminate the human race."

They all sat there with Looks of disbelief, except for Bruce who continued to listen. He finally spoke up. "You two obviously have been doing this for a while and the world hasn't been over ruled by...demons or something... So why do you need our help?" Coulson spoke up, "Director Fury believes that they should have some help."

"By Fury, you mean the Council." Tony said in a matter of fact tone. Coulson glared at Tony. He wasn't supposed to know that information.

Clint frowned,"Why the hell are we receiving this information so late?" Coulson said," You don't have the level clearance and I don't make the rules."

Coulson smirked and stuck his hand into his pocket. "Why don't you try to read up on what's going on." He flung his hand from the inside of his jacket sending a pocket sized version of the king james bible skidding across the table. Tony picked it up with his finger and thumb as if it was something that disgusted him.

Tony grinned,"I didn't take you for a religious man, agent." Coulson simply shrugged and smiled,"We all have to lean back on something."With all due respect sir,...-You can't be serious." Steve furrowed a brow.

Sam said,"I know this hard to believe but you guys fight..._aliens and monsters_. This isn't that far fetched."

Steve stood and place his hands firmly on the table,"Well son, tell what it is that we are up against."

Dean said,"His name is Crowley and he rules over hell and all his cronies that live there. And as for monsters: vamps, wendigos, fairies and everything else that goes bump in the night."

Tony called to his AI,"Jarvis bring up a visual on our perp." A blue light illuminated from the ceiling, showing a hologram of Crowley. Dean smiled to himself and said,"That is badass." Steve frowned at Dean and Stark seemed to smile at him.

Bruce stood to take a closer look at the individual. Bruce put a finger to his face. "If I remember my religious studies correctly, demons and angels take on vessels. Correct?"

Sam made an impressed face,"Well yea. They are usually human vessels so that they can blend into our world a little better."

Bruce made a grave expression as he asked,"I suppose that it would be very hard to both save the victim and dispel the entity?"  
Sam made a sad face. He had to bury his conscience when he had to fIght demons. Now that someone was bringing it up, he had a ton of his own personal demons he had to deal with. "Yea...Although, sometimes with the presence of the demon in the vessel, it corrupts the soul."

Cap was furious then. He stood, leaning toward the two boys and placing his hands on the table,"You kill innocent people?!"

Coulson said,"We are not at liberty to give any rights to these individuals. Once the entity takes its place within the individual, the victim's body is no longer his own." Thor stood as well and stood," Aye, but these are innocents that lie in the wake!"

Sam shrunk into himself a little. Dean became angry himself. He growled at Steve,"Hold the hell up! We do what we can, Boy Scout! We don't have too much of a choice!"Cap narrowed his eyes,"There is always a choice!"  
Bruce calmly said,"I am sure Stark and I can figure out someway to deal with this situation."

Coulson said,"Right. So in the meanwhile, Sam and Dean will teach you the basics of the paranormal. I'll head back to headquarters and I'll be in touch."

Coulson lead himself out. There was still a bit of tension that lingered. Cap took one last glance and before anyone could say anything to him, he turned to exit the room.

Dean frowned after the star cladded individual. Tony smirked and said to Dean,"Don't worry about Capsicle, he takes time to warm up."

Dean's expression changed dramatically. He smirked,"Oh dude, it's no big deal. I'm a big boy,"

People slowly began to leave the room. Dean and Tony had disappeared and he was left alone with the three other avengers.  
Bruce walked up to Sam. He shook his hand and said,"Bruce."

Sam nodded then asked,"As in...Bruce Banner?" Bruce smiled,"I know,I know. You thought I'd be taller."

Sam laughed,"Well Yea." Bruce asked,"Weren't you briefed before coming?"Sam said,"Not exactly."

Bruce nodded. "Sam, -It is Sam isn't it?" Sam nodded. "Well I need you to tell me what you know about what we are dealing with. I think I can come up with something."

Sam said,"This is far from anything of science." Bruce smirked,"You'd be surprised by how much can be explained by simple science."

-/-/-/-/-/-

As Coulson walked out of the elevator, he lead himself to the outside of Stark towers and into an alley. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. There were three people waiting for him in the shadows. Their eyes were pitch black balls of darkness and they looked at him with blank stares.

Coulson frowned as he blinked and his eyes turned into black orbs. He snarled,"Tell Crowley that the Winchesters have made allies with the Avengers"

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Wow guys. I am really shocked by the feedback this got. you all are the best! Anyways, sorry for the wait. And I plan on updating again either tonight or tomorrow but anyways, tell me what you think._**


End file.
